Kion and Nala in trouble
by Toothless34
Summary: Where did Kion and Nala go? How will they get home?
1. Chapter 1

Kion and Nala were walking around taking some time to spend with one another.

Nala: This is nice. Spending time with one another.

Kion: It is. Too bad Kiara and dad are going over some royal lessons. The guard is doing their own thing right now.

They stopped and laid down at a watering hole.

Kion: It's so peaceful today for a change.

Nala: It is.

* * *

Nala and Kion were too wrapped up in their conversation and spending time with one another that they didn't hear a van pull up a few miles away. The men got out with a tranquilizer gun and started looking for some quality animals.

Man 1: Hey! Look over there. There are two lions. A lioness and a cub.

Man 2: Been a while since we brought the zoo lions. Last time they got a new lion was 5 years ago.

Man 1: So let's get them.

They crept up and first shot the tranquilizer at Nala because grown lions can do more damage than cubs.

Kion: MOM!

Nala: Kion... run.

Kion started to take off though he hated leaving his mom like that but he had no idea what he was dealing with. One of them was chasing him. Kion continued until he tripped and had a cut on hind leg. Kion growled as the man got closer but was soon tranquilized. The man picked up Kion and carried him into a cage that was set up and then helped the other load Nala into the same cage.

Man 1: Took you long enough to catch the little fellow.

Man 2: He's fast. I might not have caught him if he didn't trip and have a cut on his hind leg.

Man 1: That means that we have to take him to the infirmity to get that taken cared of.

The men hopped into the truck and was driving away just as Simba and Kiara were walking by and saw them.

Kiara: What's wrong with mom and Kion? Where are they going?

Simba: I don't know. Go back to Pride Rock. I'm going to try and get them back.

Kiara started racing back to Pride Rock as Simba went after the truck.

Man 1: Hey Bill, there's a grown lion behind us, mind picking up the pace.

Bill: Sure thing, Joe.

Bill started driving faster and Simba couldn't catch up and eventually had to stop to catch his breath as he watched his mate and son get further and further away.

* * *

Simba walked back to Pride Rock.

Kiara: Did you get them?

Simba: Sorry, Princess. They were too fast.

Suddenly, Kion's friends showed up. Simba turned to face them.

Bunga: Hey! Uh, where's Kion?

Kiara: Him and mom were taken away and we don't know where.

Beshte: That's too bad.

Fuli: Come on. He would want us to keep up the patrol instead of going after him and Queen Nala.

With that Kiara and Simba went inside and the Guard went to patrol.

* * *

Kion woke up first given how small he was, the tranquilizer didn't last very long but long enough. He nudged his mom awake. Nala noticed the cut on his hind leg.

Nala: Kion? What happened to you?

Kion: They chased me and I tripped. I got this cut and not too much longer, whatever it is, showed up and then all went dark.

Nala: Okay. This may hurt but you gotta hold still.

Nala started cleaning it as Kion winced. The truck stopped moving and the men went over to the attendant to pay the fee.

Bill: Two good lions, a lioness and a cub, will be traveling today.

Attendant: Okay then, lets get them loaded.

Nala looked up after she finished cleaning Kion's wound just in time to see them getting loaded. They were put in the plane and secured. Nala and Kion nuzzled each other but knowing they wouldn't be able to get out of this laid down near each other. The two men got in the plane and took a seat as the plane took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the plane landed and Kion and Nala were placed onto the back of a truck. They were traveling again and there were so many different sounds that they knew they wouldn't get to sleep even if they tried. After a few hours, the truck had reached its destination, the zoo. Nala was trying to rest a little but Kion was awake and listening to the conversation.

Bill: Hey Will. How's Emily?

Will: Hey Bill and Joe. Emily's good. What did you bring us today?

Joe: A lioness and a cub though Bill says the cub tripped and got a cut on its hind leg.

Will: Then the lioness would go into the exhibit while we make sure the cub is okay because if they are together, then the lioness won't let us anywhere near the cub.

Bill: So we have to separate them?

Will: Yes. We'll put the cub into a smaller cage since the cub will be easier to move than a lioness.

Kion heard every word, they were going to separate him and his mom. Kion nudged at Nala until she was awake.

Nala: What is it, Kion?

Kion: They're gonna separate us. They said that you'll be put into an exhibit, whatever that is, and I have no clue where they are gonna take me.

Nala: That is unheard of.

Before anything else could be said, they came over with a smaller cage. Nala and Kion started to growl and as they reached in to get Kion, Nala put herself between them but they eventually got Nala to move out of the way and grabbed Kion. Kion squirmed trying to get free but they managed to get him into the smaller cage.

Kion: MOM!

Nala: KION!

They carried Kion away from Nala and wheeled Nala into the exhibit before they let her out and walked off with the cage. Nala growled.

Lion: Everything alright?

Nala was startled but regained her composure.

Lion: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. My name is Heeto.

Nala: My name is Nala. Do you know where they took my son.

Heeto: That depends. Did he get hurt at all when the found you two?

Nala: Um, yes, he got a cut on his hind leg when he tripped.

Heeto: Then they are just going to look him over, he'll be back with you tomorrow. They'll keep him over night just to be sure. In the meantime, what about I introduce you to everyone? A girl will be coming by later.

Nala: Uh, sur- wait. Did you just say that they'll keep him overnight?

Heeto: Yes. Everything will be fine. They won't hurt him.

Nala: If you say so.

* * *

Kion was carried into a room that he didn't want to be in, he wanted to be with his mom since she was the only one familiar to him. They placed the cage on a table and got the straps ready. They opened the cage to get him but he went as far back as he could but they managed to grab him and drag him out and secured him with the straps so he doesn't take off.

Kion: Oh, come on. What is the deal?

Zoo Vet: So what seems to be the problem here?

Will: He has a cut on his hind leg, Lisa.

Will point the cut out and Lisa touched along it causing Kion to wince.

Lisa: Looks like that lioness you guys brought in already cleaned it but lets clean it anyway and bandage it and we'll check on it tomorrow but he'll be watched.

Kion: Wait. I'm gonna spend the night away from my mom in this strange place. No. I don't want to.

Kion squirmed trying to get free but the straps prevented him. A couple people held his leg still as Lisa cleaned it and Kion winced. Lisa managed to bandage it and Kion growled.

Lisa: Okay, little guy. You're all finished.

They took off the straps and put Kion in a bigger cage so he has room to move around and then they put meat in there.

* * *

Emily just arrived at the zoo from school and she knew the zoo was already opened for the day. She walked in and saw her dad, Will, cleaning some supplies.

Emily: Hey dad.

Will: Hey Emily. How was school?

Emily: Good. I think i'm going to hang with the lions, maybe bring them some food.

Will: Emily, wait.

Emily: What? I always do that after school.

Will: Well there is a new lioness in there that had a cub that we had to separate.

Emily: Why? What's wrong with the cub?

Will: The cub got a cut on his hind leg so we had to separate them to check the cub out.

Emily: Can I see him?

Will: Sure. He's in the med room.

Emily walked into the med room and saw him roaming in a rather large cage with a piece of meat in it that hasn't been touched. Emily walked over to him.

Emily: Hey there little guy.

Emily drew Kion's attention and he growled. He pushed the meat with his paw and laid down.

Emily: Not very happy without that lioness, are you?

Emily grabbed a little tub and some soap along with a towel. Kion looked at her curiously.

Emily: Maybe you'll feel better after a bath.

Kion: A bath? No thank you. Even when my mom gives me a bath, I don't want to.

Emily filled the little tub with water and crawled into the cage and Kion stood up and backed away. Emily grabbed him and put him into the water. She cleaned him up and was careful of the bandage. Kion squirmed to get free but failed. She finished cleaning him and dried him up as best as she could but dried up the bandage.

Kion: That was a weird bath but I still hated it.

Kion shook the water off his fur and retreated further into the cage.

Emily: You really don't like baths, do you? Well, i'm going to go to the other lions and you need to eat.

Emily pushed the piece of meat closer to Kion and left. Kion laid down.

* * *

Emily grabbed a pail of meat and walked into the lion exhibit but alert of the new lioness. Heeto stayed close to Nala and the others rushed over to Emily.

Emily: Hello everyone. Ready for your meals?

Emily passed out the meat of which Heeto grabbed his from Emily but Nala kept her distance and wouldn't go near Emily, not even for meat. Emily noticed Nala.

Emily: Well I see you're keeping your distance. Just like the cub that was brought in with you.

Nala perked her ears up at what was just said. Nala laid down right where she was at, ignoring the fact that she was hungry. She wanted Kion to be safe beside her and she wanted to be home with Simba and Kiara.

Emily: Heeto, come here boy.

Heeto left his meat briefly and went over to Emily.

Emily: Here, give this meat to that lioness over there.

Heeto grabbed the meat and took it over to Nala.

Heeto: You should really eat. They are gonna make sure your son eats, trust me. They wouldn't let him go hungry and you shouldn't go hungry either.

Nala: Fine. I'll eat but i'm still not going anywhere near them.

Nala started eating but she was still worried about her son.

* * *

The day went by slower than Kion and Nala hopped. They both ate but refused to sleep. Eventually tiredness took them over and they fell asleep even though they were separated from each other. Someone came into the med room as Kion was sleeping and he woke up. The intruder walked up to him.

Intruder: Hello there young one.

He grabbed a needle and pricked Kion with it causing him to feel even more drowsy than he already did and fell asleep.

Intruder: Okay, Jackson, you can come in. The cub is asleep.

Jackson: Okay, Steve. Lets have a look at this cut that you told me about.

He opened the cage and undid the bandage that had bit marks on it from Kion trying to get it off. Jackson saw the wound and prodded at it. He put this newly untested treatment on the wound.

Jackson: There. If we get caught, we could go to jail but I wanted to test this formula on a subject first.

Steve: What will it do?

Jackson: Should take away the pain from someone touching it.

Jackson wrapped the bandage back up.

Jackson: Now lets get out of here before we're caught.

They both fled before they were caught by someone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was Saturday so Emily came to the zoo with her dad.

Emily: I'm gonna check on the cub then i'll join the older lions.

Will: Okay.

Emily took off to go to the med room.

* * *

Kion woke up and started yelping from the pain in his leg. Lisa heard him and grabbed him carefully and set him down on the table and strapped him down. She undid the bandage and it looked like he was reacting to something but she didn't do anything out of the ordinary with treating wounds meaning someone did something that didn't know what they were doing.

Lisa: Oh no.

Lisa quickly grabbed some water and gently dabbed it on the wound when Emily came in.

Emily: Hey Lisa. What's going on? Is he alright?

Lisa: Um, it looks like he is having a reaction to something and it is interacting with his wound.

Emily: I only gave him a bath but other than him hating it, he seemed fine.

Lisa: Someone must have sneaked in here last night and did something. Would you like to take him home tonight?

Emily: Me? I don't even know how to treat that wound.

Lisa: You already know how to bathe him, just give him food and apply this medicine on the wound.

Emily: Okay. I'll go ahead and check on the other lions and i'll let you get back to treating him.

Lisa: Okay. I'll have a cage ready to put him in.

Emily left as Lisa continued treating Kion.

* * *

Nala woke up early expecting them to bring her son to her. Except she saw no sign of her son. Hours later, there still was no sign and everyone was up already. Heeto went over to Nala.

Nala: I thought you said they would only keep him overnight. But there's no sign of him. That cut wasn't that serious.

Heeto: Nala, I know you're worried about your son but you need to calm down. Something might have happened and they are taking care of it. They won't keep your son separated from you forever.

Emily walked in and noticed Nala pacing back and forth and Heeto standing there with her. Emily walked over and Nala stopped dead in her tracks, she didn't move an inch.

Emily: Since I don't know your name, i'll call you Kara since we already have a Kiara. I'm sure you're nervous for that cub but he's gonna be fine in a few days.

Nala/ Kara: A FEW DAYS?! That is way too long to be separated from him.

Nala started pacing back and forth again.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly except for Nala worried about Kion. Emily went to the med room to pick up Kion who was in a small cage resting. Emily grabbed a container of meat and then grabbed the medicine and placed them into her bag. She picked up the cage with a sleeping Kion in it.

Emily: Bye Lisa. Take care.

Lisa: You too, Emily.

Emily walked out and set the cage in the back seat and she sat up front and waited for her dad. Will came out with a leash and a muzzle and got in and gave the items to Emily.

Emily: What are these for?

Will: If we're gonna let him out of the cage or put him outside.

Emily: Okay.

They drove home and when they got home, Emily grabbed the cage of which Kion was starting to wake up.

Will: He stays downstairs.

Emily: Okay, dad.

They entered the house and Emily set Kion down and got to work on cooking dinner as Will sorted through everything. Kion was fully awake now and looking around at his surroundings.

Kion: Where am I? Where's my mom?

Will noticed Kion awake, so he walked over to the cage.

Will: Hello there, little guy, welcome to our home.

Emily: Wait. He's awake.

Will nodded.

Emily finished loading the fish into the stove and walked over.

Will: So what should we call him.

Emily: How about Michael?

Kion: Michael? My name's Kion not Michael.

Kion's leg started to feel itchy and he started biting at the wrap.

Emily: I don't think he's supposed to do that.

Emily unlocked the cage and picked Kion up to pull him away from the bandage. It was getting late. So she set Kion down and gave him his meat. Then Emily went to the oven to bring out the fish. She served herself then her dad.

Will: Don't forget to give Michael some water.

Emily: Course, dad. Do you want anything to drink?

Will: Just some water.

Emily got a bowl and two cups out. She filled the bowl and a cup full of water then she filled the last cup with some coke with ice. She picked up the bowl and cup of water and gave it to Kion and Will. Then she took her food and drink and sat down and they enjoyed their meals. Kion yawned.

Emily: I guess it's time to put you back in your cage so you can rest.

Emily put Kion in his cage and put the water in there too. Then she and Will did dishes, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

Kion/ Michael: Goodnight mom, dad, and Kiara.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had gone by and Kion was being loaded into the van again while he was awake. He's wound was better and his leg was no longer irritated. They started driving back to the zoo though they had to get Kion checked out before he joined the other lions. They took him to the med room.

Lisa: Ah, he's back. Haven't seen this little fella in a few days.

Emily: Well, you told me to bring him back in a few days that way you can check how he's doing.

Lisa: Well, then. Let me see.

Lisa grabbed the cage and tethered Kion to the table this time. She undid the bandage and looked at it carefully.

Lisa: He looks fine to me. Looks like he's ready to join the other lions.

Kion: Finally I can see my mom again.

Lisa undid the tether and set him back in the cage. Emily picked it up and carried him to the exhibit while grabbing a pail of meat.

* * *

Nala was pacing again, she got used to the people coming in to feed them and the people watching them, even got used to the exhibit but she wanted Kion beside her to make sure he was safe.

Jill: Hey Nala.

Nala: Oh, hey Jill.

Jill: Still worried about your son.

Nala: Of course I am. I haven't seen him in three days and he's just a cub.

Jill looked out to see Emily carrying a cage in one hand and a pail of meat in the other.

Jill: Might be your lucky day.

Nala: Huh?

Jill: Emily is coming with a small cage and a pail of meat which could only mean, they are bringing your son here.

Nala: Finally.

Nala quit her pacing and rushed over to the doorway in the exhibit and so did the other lions. Emily entered and stopped dead in her tracks at the lions around the entrance.

Emily: Okay everyone, I get you're curious about this little fella but we need to go further in before I let him out.

Emily pushed through the other lions and went to the middle of which Nala stayed extremely close. Emily handed out the meat before she sat the cage down and sat herself down. Nala went up to the cage and saw Kion inside.

Nala: Kion!

Kion: Mom!

Emily back Nala away from the cage before opening it. Once the cage was opened, Kion raced to Nala and they embraced one another.

Emily: That is adorable, you two must have missed one another

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands Kiara, Simba, and the Guard were in the lair talking.

Kiara: Do you think we'll see them again?

Simba: I don't know.

Fuli: It's been 4 days. Who knows if and when we'll see them again?

Bunga: Ugh. The Guard isn't the same without Kion.

Kiara: And staying in Pride Rock isn't the same without mom or Kion.

Beshte: At least they have each other.

Ono: That's true.

Simba: We just gotta hope we'll see them again some day.

* * *

Kion and Nala stayed close to one another throughout the day since they just got back together.

Kion: I actually never thought that i'd be separated from everyone I care about. I missed you though I still miss everyone else.

Nala: Me too, Kion. That's the longest that i've been away from you.

Heeto: So this is the son you've been so worried about?

Jill: He is young.

Nala: Yeah this is my son, Kion. Kion, this is Jill and Heeto.

Kion: Hey.

Heeto and Jill: Hey.

Emily: I see that you all are getting along with Michael.

Nala: Michael?

Kion: Don't ask. They started calling me that.

Nala: Oh. They started calling me Kara.

Kion: Okay?

Night soon fell and Kion yawned.

Nala: Come on, Kion. Time for bed.

Kion: Okay mom.

Kion and Nala snuggled as close as possible to each other, mainly because they were the only family they had right now and because they were separated from each other for three days.

* * *

Meanwhile those intruders were back.

Jackson: Steve? You said the cub was back and that my formula didn't work, where's he now?

Steve: All your formula did was cause the little fella pain and the cub is with the other lions in the exhibit. How are you supposed to do anything to him and why a cub?

Jackson: I'll find a way and besides a cub is a lot easier to handle than a grown lion. I just have to think of a way. I'll be back tomorrow night to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lisa had gone into the lion exhibit to double check Kion to make sure the wound was actually fine. While Nala woke up before Kion who was sound asleep next to her. Nala noticed Lisa coming closer and Nala eyed Lisa but didn't growl so as not to wake Kion. Lisa touched Kion's leg and looked to where the wound was and saw that it hadn't gotten worse then she walked away. Nala was glad to have Kion back but wanted them to be home with Simba and Kiara.

Jill: Looks like he's sleeping peacefully.

Nala: For now.

Heeto: What do you mean?

Nala: Well he still has a father, sister, and friends back home.

Jill: It can't be easy being away from them.

Then Kion woke up and him and Nala nuzzled each other.

Nala: Had a nice rest?

Kion: Yes mom. Oh, uh, morning Jill and Heeto.

Jill: Morning Kion.

Heeto: Yes, morning Kion.

They all went to the watering hole to get a drink while the zoo was still closed. Steve and Jackson went in with a tranquilizer gun and walked towards the lions.

Jackson: Hey there, little cub, remember us?

They turned around to look at them and Kion got ready to use his Roar.

Nala: Kion. Don't use your roar and do you know them?

Kion: Okay, mom. I won't use my roar but i'm also not going anywhere near those two.

Kion got closer to his mom.

Jill: I don't know the other guy but why won't you go anywhere near Steve?

Kion: Uh, because I saw that Steve guy sneak into wherever I was at after I got separated from my mom.

Heeto: But Steve isn't supposed to be here at night nor where you were at.

Steve and Jackson saw that Kion wasn't coming to them but also the lions weren't leaving the cub.

Jackson: Looks like we're going to have to try the hard way.

He tranquilized all the lions but Kion. Steve walked around to where Nala was at and held a knife to her throat.

Steve: Now you be a good cub or she dies.

Kion laid down and the other lions came over to help but then they were tranquilized. Jackson forced Kion onto his side with the hind leg with the scratch showing.

Jackson: Time for another test.

Steve still had a knife to Nala's neck in case Kion tried to fight back. Kion held extremely still as Jackson ran a knife over the now closed wound making Kion wince and move around a bit. Then he put a type of cream on it that was untested and making Kion wince again. Jackson let the young cub up and Steve pulled the knife away from Nala. Nala and the others woke up and saw Kion laying down and the wound reopened. Nala tackled them to the ground and bared her teeth at them in a growl. Kion remained laying down but spoke to his mom.

Kion: Mom. Stop. They could hurt you too, maybe worse.

Jill: He's right.

Nala got up and picked Kion up and carried him further away from them before laying down. Will walked in and saw Steve and Jackson in the lion exhibit with knives in their hands.

Will: Steve. You know you're not supposed to be in here especially with knives or a friend.

Will looked closer at the knife in Jackson's hand and noticed blood.

Will: What did you do?!

Will grabbed the knives and the tranquilizer gun and the lions circled around them. Will carried the stuff out and got Lisa and security. Emily was in school. They walked into the exhibit.

Will: Security. Grab those two. Lisa. Help me check the lions to see who they hurt.

Lisa: I don't think that's necessary. There's only two that aren't circling those two. Kara and Michael. An they are right over there.

Lisa pointed them out and the security grabbed Steve and Jackson. Lisa and Will rushed over to the two lions and saw Nala trying to clean Kion's wound.

Will: They hurt Michael.

Will got Nala to back up even though she growled to him while Lisa went over to Kion and looked closely at his leg. She put a hand on it and he tried to get up but Lisa held him down.

Lisa: Hang in there.

Nala: Are you okay?

Kion: I'm fine, it just hurts.

Lisa felt around the wound and she felt his fur was oily meaning they put something on the wound.

Lisa: Will, i'm going to have to take him to the med room.

Will: Okay. Though I think this lioness is worried about him. If I had to guess, I would say that this is his mother.

Lisa picked Kion up carefully and made her way to the exit but stopped at the two men that was with security.

Lisa: How dare you hurt a cub? What did you put on him anyway?

Jackson: Not saying.

The security checked the pockets but found nothing until they looked on the ground. They spotted something that said 'Cub Cream' and one of them handed it to Lisa.

Lisa: I never heard of Cub Cream. Wait. Were you using him as a test subject and he had to have an open wound?

Steve: Maybe.

Lisa: That's just sick. He could die if you using something on him that is untested.

Lisa took the container and Kion to the med room to see what she could do and Nala would've tackled them to the ground again if the other lions hadn't stopped her. Lisa set the cub on the table and looked at the container to see what's in it but none of it was natural. Kion felt dizzy so he laid down. Lisa found some items that could counteract the items on the wound. She knew it would hurt him so she grabbed a muzzle just as Emily entered.

Emily: I heard that Steve and another guy hurt Michael, is he okay?

Lisa: I don't know what this "Cub Cream" would do if we don't deal with it now but it will hurt him when I apply mixture which is why I needed to get him away from his mom, Kara, because she would assume that we are hurting him. I need you to hold him down to prevent him from clawing at me and getting up.

Emily: Got it.

Lisa combined the mixture that was safe for Kion and put the muzzle on Kion. Emily put weight on him but only enough to hold him down without hurting him. Lisa started applying the mixture to his wound and his claws came out but he couldn't raise them due to Emily holding him down. Finally she finished applying it and wrapped it up. Kion fell asleep.

Emily: Is he okay?

Lisa: He's fine. He's just resting now lets check him over. He'll rest here for tonight but I would suggest returning them both back to the wild tomorrow would be a good idea because those wild lions would not be too trusting with strangers.

Emily: Okay.

They set Kion in a cage and locked the door behind them. They went on with the rest of their day as normal and Steve and Jackson went to jail.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lisa checked on Kion's wound.

Lisa: Doesn't look like it's infected or irritated. That means you and your mom get to go home today but you'll still need rest.

Kion: Yes! Me and mom get to go home.

Lisa put Kion back in the small cage and took him to a bigger cage outside in a truck.

Lisa: This way it'll be harder for any bad human to hurt you.

Lisa took a small tracker out of her pocket and put it on Kion. Next, they brought Nala out to the cage and placed a tracker on her too.

Emily: Its been fun having you two around.

Nala nuzzled Kion who gladly nuzzled back.

Lisa: Okay, Kara, make sure Michael gets plenty of rest and takes it easy for a couple more days.

Kion: Gee, that ought to be fun.

Then the ride back to the airport began. Once they were at the airport, both lions were sleeping easily knowing that they are going back home.

* * *

A few hours later, they were in the airport in Africa. A truck took them to the Savannah but at least a day a way from Pride Rock. Nala was awake so when they opened the cage, Nala picked Kion up, not even paying attention to the bandage on his leg, and put him on her back as they started the walk to Pride Rock. Kion woke up not long later and jumped off his mom's back and stumbled as he fell. Nala helped him back to his feet.

Nala: You really need to be more careful.

Kion: Fine. I will but I wasn't going to let you carry me all the way back home.

Nala: Okay then, lets go.

They continued walking, a bit slower cause of Kion's injury, but they still walked it. Soon it was dark and they were over half way there.

Nala: Kion it's time to rest, we'll get home tomorrow.

Kion: Okay mom.

Kion laid down and Nala laid down next to him.

* * *

The next morning, Nala and Kion continued their walk and then stopped.

Kion: Why are we stopping?

Nala: Because we need to eat and you need to rest.

Nala put him in long grass.

Nala: Now stay here until I get back, you're in no condition to fight.

Kion: Fine.

Nala went out to find them something small to eat. She came back after a little while with a couple of birds. After they finished eating, they continued. By the time night came again, they had reached Pride Rock just as Simba and Kiara came home.

Simba: Nala! Kion!

Kiara: Mom! Kion!

Simba and Kiara rushed over to them though when Kiara reached Kion he stumbled back a little but recovered quickly and embraced one another.

Kiara: We're so happy you two are back safe and sound.

Nala: More or less. Kion, you think you can climb up?

Unfortunately neither Simba or Kiara noticed Kion's injury.

Simba: What do you mean more or less and why wouldn't Kion be able to climb up?

Kion: Well, um, uh, it's a long story and yes mom, I think I can climb up.

Kion started climbing up when Kiara nearly ran over him.

Kiara: What happened to your back leg?

Kion: I told you it's a long story.

Nala: I don't even really know.

Kion yawned.

Kion: I'll tell you all and the Guard tomorrow so I don't have to say it multiple times.

Nala: Also what happened when you weren't with me.

Kion: Yes. That too.

Simba: Wait a minute. You two were separated?

Kion: Yeah, for a but. Right, _Kara_?

Kion chuckled at the thought but only Nala knew what he was talking about.

Nala: Of course, _Michael_.

Kiara: Who are you two talking about?

Kion: That fits in the story. All you need to know right now is Kara is mom and Michael is me.

Simba and Kiara: Huh?

Kion and Nala laughed and went in for some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

The Guard met up in the lair.

Bunga: Another day without Kion.

Kion: Hey guys.

All: KION!

Kion: Yeah. It's me with the rest of my family.

Beshte: Why is your family here?

Kiara: One, to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy until he's healed and second, to hear about what happened. Even mom doesn't completely know what happened and she was with him.

Nala: Not the entire time.

Simba: So tell us what did happen.

Nala: Especially at the parts where me and you were separated and when you got hurt.

Fuli: This ought to be some story.

Kion: It is though I still wish I roared at them now.

All but Nala: HUH?!

Kion: Here it goes. Me and mom were talking until mom got hit with something and she told me to run. I tripped and my leg got cut. Then everything went dark and when I finally came around mom was still out and we were going somewhere. Then we rode in a metal bird. Then when we got to this place-

Nala: I heard it was called a zoo.

Kion: Okay, a zoo then. Me and mom got separated and I was taken to this room where they bandaged up the cut and then at that night, that Steve guy that me and mom saw knocked me out with something. Then when I woke up, it hurt like heck and then this girl named, Emily, took me home with her dad to watch over me and then a few days later, I was able to join mom, finally. Me and her just spent that day by each other. Mom introduced me to, um, what was their names again?

Nala: Jill and Heeto.

Kion: Right. The next day, we got something to drink when that Steve guy showed up.

Nala: That part I remember. That Steve guy showed up with another guy. You wanted to Roar at them but I told you not to because then they would become that much more interested in you.

Kion: So I didn't.

Nala: Then why were they interested in you so much?

Kion: I'm getting to that. That knocked out mom, Heeto, and Jill. They threatened to kill mom if I tried to fight back and when the other lions tried to help, they somehow knocked them out. That Steve guy kept the sharp object towards mom's throat. The other guy forced me on my side and reopened the wound, then applied, at what I heard, 'Cub Cream'. The Lisa person figured out that they were using me as a test subject so they let us go so they couldn't do it anymore.

Bunga: Un-Bunga-levable. They did that?

Kion: Yes.

Fuli: Wow.

Nala: Okay. Kion I think you need some more rest while the Guard does their thing. They can survive one more day without you.

Kion: Okay.

Nala took Kion back to the den and the Guard went to protect the Pride Lands and Simba went to teach Kiara more lessons.


End file.
